


a win-win bet

by Kru



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beach Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek surfer, M/M, On the Run, Seduction, Surfing, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decide to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a win-win bet

**Author's Note:**

> Action of lonely and boring nights...

 

 

 

Stiles hits the route when he doesn’t know what he should do with his life anymore. He is lost, betrayed and defeated. All of people that seem close to him are gone. He just wants to run.

He doesn’t know what he is looking for, he is lost and he feels lonely. He drives from one town to the other; he passes one city after another when the route leads him to Malibu where everything is new, exciting and shiny.

He hits the beach. Choosing the nearest beach bar he orders the cheapest beer. And then he sees **_him,_** his new obsession.

The guy is tall, massive even.  He has all that sexy broad shoulders, tempting lips and dangerous vibes going on. And his skin! God… Stiles has never seen someone with such a smooth, tanned skin, shining from oils and inviting to touch it. It should be touched every day, every minute of every night. So he knows that the stranger is definitely out of his league but Stiles interrupter him anyway.

He comes closer, leaning on the bar with whisper on his lips. **_“Wanna bet?”_**

The man frowns, his face showing more doubts then an interest. **_“For what?”_**

**_“You gonna sleep with me and if you like it, I win a free surf lessons.”_ **


End file.
